The Teenage years
by Aviva426
Summary: An abusive boyfriend, a string of mysterious murders, and a devestating betrayal all play apart of the charmed one's life...as teens. While the Halliwells try to solve a mystery, the killer gets closer and closer to his target. Will they be able to solve in time? Rated T just in case Review and tell me what you like, what you don't like (but not harsh) and if I should continue :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prue's P.O.V.**

"Prue. Prue! Are you listening to me?" I looked over at my grandmother.

"Yes Grams, I'm listening to you. I'll be nice to our 'sister' while she's here for the while."

Grams shook her head. "You have to be on your best behavior okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay! I get it!" I snapped. "Why are you on me about it? I don't see you bugging Piper or Phoebe!"

Grams sighed. "I expect you to be the mature one out of them. Be nice to her. You haven't seen her in almost 8 years!"

"And who's fault would that be?" I snapped. "If it wasn't for her, dad would've never left and mom wouldn't have ever felt bad. It's all her fault!"

Grams was about to say something but was cut off as the doorbell rang.

"I won't be rude to her but I won't talk to her either." I stormed out of the living room , into my room and slammed the door. A few seconds later someone knocked

loudly on it. I groaned and got out of bed then opened the door when I realized that it wouldn't go away even if I ignored it. "What!" I snapped thinking it was Grams.

_Or God forbid, Patricia,_ I thought pulling the door open. "Geesh, sorry to bother you," Piper apologized after seeing my annoyed face.

"Oh, it's you," I said feeling relieved.

"No," Piper replied sarcastically, looking at me. "Aren't you a bucket full of sunshine?" she pointed out.

"I'm not a morning person," I grumbled.

Piper checked her watch. "Well, it's 3:00 in the afternoon. Try again."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Is there any reason that you're here or do you just enjoy bugging me?"

Piper smiled. "Both," she retorted. "Oh gee, lucky me," I said with fake enthusiasm. "Now I got two sisters on my case."

Piper crossed her arms. "Patricia's not that bad," she said. "It's not her fault that dad got custody of her. It just happened."

I looked down and didn't say anything because I knew that she was right.

"Besides," she added. "Grams has custody of her now so-"

"WHAT!" I shouted cutting her off. "I thought she was only staying for a while!"

Piper shrugged. "I guess you thought wrong," she said.

I screamed in frustration and collapsed on my bed.

"Do you hate her that much?" Piper asked.

"No, I don't hate her, but I can't stand her! Every time I look at her I see dad and I get mad all over again. This isn't

going to work out." Piper lightly touched my arm.

"Don't worry about it," she said quietly. "Don't worry about it? Seriously?" I sighed loudly. "I don't want anything

to do with her," I snapped. "She's the one who screwed up everything that this family worked for."

Piper gave me a look. "You make her seem like an evil stepmother," she told me. "Just relax. She's our sister and she's a part of this family whether you admit it or not."

I hung my head in shame. Only Piper could make me feel bad. Just then someone knocked on the door. Piper and I looked at each other then slowly crept towards the

door and then swung it open. Behind it stood our long-lost sister.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"Come in!" Grams welcomed me with a warm hug. "I haven't seen you since you were just a little girl!"

I gave a small smile. "It has been a while," I agreed. So long that I almost forgot who she was.

"You must be hungry after that long flight," she continued while leading me to the exotic kitchen. "No, I'm not really hungry but thanks," I gently

declined. The truth was, I was WAY too nervous to be eating anything.

"Okay, let me show you to your room." Grams said. We walked up a flight of stairs and she pointed to the last door in the hall.

"Right in there sweetie," she pointed and gave me another warm smile before heading downstairs.

I walked to the door and was about to open it when I heard voices. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Just relax," a voice said. "She's our sister and she's a part of this family whether you admit it or not." It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were talking

about. I knocked on the door politely. The talking on the other side stopped abruptly. Then suddenly the door swung open. A girl with jet black hair opened the door

and we stared at each other. Then another girl with light brown hair who kind've looked like her stood next to her.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi," the one standing next to the door said. She gave a me a small smile. The one who answered the door just looked at me. I looked behind me to

see if there was something behind me or something. Nope, she was _definitely_

looking at me. Actually, it was more like glaring. "It's been a while," I said after an awkward moment of silence. "Oh please," the older one snapped. "I bet you don't

even know our names."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at my older sister, figuring out who she was.

"Yeah, that's true PRUEDENCE." Prue winced. "I hate that name. That's why I prefer Prue." She seethed. "But, then again, it's not like you knew that." I resisted the

urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Can I just get to the room please?" I asked patiently.

"What room?" Prue asked. I pointed inside the room she was in. _Which room did she think I was talking about?_

"This one," I replied.

Prue's eyes grew big and she scowled. "I'm not sharing my room with you!" she yelled. "**GRAMS**!" she stomped downstairs, leaving the other girl behind.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly trying to remember her name. "Piper," she said. "Right! Piper! I remember now. I'm only a year younger than you." Piper nodded and

smiled a little. All of a sudden we heard voices downstairs. One was calm _(Grams)_ and the other was loud and clearly upset _(Prue)_.

**Prue's P.O.V.**

"I don't care if she's _**family**_ she's not staying in my room!" I shouted.

"Prue, calm down she might hear you," Grams warned me sternly. "I don't care! I hope she hears me! She's not staying in my room! I already have Piper! Why can't she

stay with Phoebe or something?"

"Prue, Phoebe doesn't even have enough room for herself much less a roommate."

"So? And I _**do**_?"

"Who else can she stay with?" _Well, that's an easy one._

"What about you?" I suggested. Grams gave me a look then sighed again.

"Prue, this is just the way that it has to be," Grams said. I crossed my arms.

"Why doesn't she just stay with dad? Or at least go somewhere where she's wanted?!"

"Prudence!" Grams snapped. "You will share your room with her and you be nice to her!"

Grams stopped and put a hand over her chest and winced in pain. "Grams?" I said worriedly.

She had heart problems and it has been worse lately. I felt guilty when I remembered

that stressing her out just made it come out more often. "I'm fine," Grams said in a hoarse voice.

"Just go upstairs."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She looked a little better by now. "I'm positive. Go. And be nice to your sister!" I sighed and walked to my room.

"Great news Piper! We have a new roommate!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Patricia looked down guiltily and Piper just glared at me. I knew that I was being rude but I didn't care. _Sorry Gram's._

"So how did you get here? Did you ask or did Victor just get sick of you and sent you to whoever would take you?" Patricia

didn't say anything and Piper glared at me again. "Oh don't be shy," I insisted. "We all know how he can be.

Pretends to love you and only to abandon you. Then he asks for you to forgive him and you, being the naïve one out of all of us forgives the selfish bastard and when

you do he just repeats the process. Isn't that right?" Patricia looked at me with hate and without a word she got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

"What is _**wrong**_ with you?" Piper asked.

"Nothing. I just asked her something and if she wants to get offended then that's her call, not mine." Piper looked at me with

disgust then left. I locked the door behind her then lied on my bed with a sigh. _I said it wasn't going to work out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

I stormed out of Prue's room, about ready to cry. I knew that she would probably not like me but really! I wiped my eyes furiously and tried to keep myself from breaking down. I would be fine. I repeated that over and over in my head as I walked downstairs. Suddenly I heard fast footsteps behind me and a hand touched my arm. I slowly turned around and came face to face with Piper. I crossed my arms and stared daggers at her, hoping she'd take the hint and leave me alone.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold voice.

Piper mimicked my position and just stared at me. "Don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything," she pointed out.

I sighed loudly and put my arms at my sides. "I'm sorry," I said and Piper smirked. "I'm sorry about Prue acting like this," she said in a serious tone.

"About that," I started. "Why is she being so rude? I never did anything!"

Piper sighed and played with her hands before finally looking up at me. "She's not mad at you," she explained. "You're with Dad and he tore the family apart and because you were living with him, she feels like you were the problem."

I felt as if Piper had purposely said that to upset me. "I never did anything," I whispered.

Piper tried to comfort me. "I don't think it's your fault," she said quickly. "It's just with, with mom's death and everything, Prue needs someone to blame and you just happen to be there."

I looked down and started blushing furiously. "Don't be upset," Piper said. "She'll get over it eventually.

"Gee, that make it SO much better," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. To my surprise, Piper laughed.

"I'll talk to her if you want to," she offered. I smiled at her and nodded. All of a sudden the door slammed and a girl walked into the room.

Piper crossed her arms and frowned. "Phoebe, why are you coming home so late?" she asked.

Phoebe looked up in surprise and smiled innocently. "You had detention, didn't you?" she accused while narrowing her brown eyes at our younger sister.

"Nooo?" Phoebe said, stretching it into a question.

"Phoebe!" Piper said sternly.

"It's not my fault my teachers such an ass!" Phoebe defended.

Piper rolled her eyes and Phoebe finally noticed me standing there.

"Who's your friend?" she asked while throwing her bag on the couch.

"My FRIEND, is our sister PHOEBE," Piper said through clenched teeth.

Phoebe froze then slowly turned to look at me, her bright eyes growing as she recognized me.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she stood up.

"Patricia?" I nodded and my little sister ran over and embraced me in a hug.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" she exclaimed. "How old are you? What's your favorite color? Do you remember any of us? How's dad? Did he ask about us? Does he have a girlfriend? What's she like? Does she-"

"**Phoebe!**" Piper shouted for the third time. "Let her breathe!" Phoebe blushed but looked at me hopefully.

"I'm 14, my favorite color is baby blue or sea green, I kind've remember you guys, Dad's as big as an ass as before, no he didn't ask about you, he has a girlfriend young enough to be his _**DAUGHTER**_ but they're the perfect match because they're both assholes, and that's why I was sent here. Prue was right, I was kicked out."

I looked at Phoebe and saw that her face fell when I mentioned that dad didn't bother to see how they were.

"What do you mean that you got kicked out?" Piper asked, oblivious to the whole thing.

"She's like the wicked witch of the west," I said bitterly as I remembered her. "She doesn't even like Victor but of course he doesn't know that-" I trailed off as I realized that I was getting off track. "Long story short, she told Victor to choose between the two of us and it's obvious the one he chose."

Piper looked at me in disbelief. "Why would he do that?!" she asked.

"Because he wanted to," I replied with a shrug. "So 2 days later, I'm on a plane and end up in San Francisco, California."

Piper frowned. "I can't believe he would do that, she mumbled. I shrugged in reply when we heard footsteps from behind us. When we turned around, we found Prue on the stairs, scowling directly at me. _Here we go again._

**Prue's P.O.V.**

I was lying down in bed when I suddenly got a text from Andy to tell me to come downstairs. We were planning to go to the movies today with a bunch of our friends. I was looking forward to in until Gram's said no. Like that was going to stop me. I packed my things in a bag then stuffed a bunch of pillows underneath my bed to make it look as if I were asleep before grabbing some food downstairs to go. I bounded down the stairs, feeling happy when I saw all my sisters downstairs. Including Patricia. I felt anger flare up inside me but I ignored it and gave her an icy stare that would make everyone scared of me. I smiled when I saw her grow uncomfortable and Piper stepped in front of her as if to protect her.

"Prue," she said in a warning tone.

"What's the matter Piper? Afraid the baby might cry?" I asked tauntingly. "Is that why Victor got rid of you?"

"Prue, stop it," Piper said angrily.

"Why? I'm just getting started," I said while slowly circling her. "Tell me Patricia, why would someone like dad waste his precious moments of life taking care of a hopeless case like you?" I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "Does he _REALLY_ love you or does he have to lie about it?"

"Prue, _**shut up!**_" Piper snapped. Patricia's eyes filled with tears and she ran out the room.

"Nice going," Phoebe said running after her. "You're such a bitch!" Piper growled. "I can see why people didn't like you." She ran upstairs, leaving me alone in the living room. _Go ahead, be mad see if I care._ I grabbed some things from the kitchen and headed out the front door.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I was _**FUMING**_ right now. I couldn't believe that Prue would do that to Patricia. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Phoebe looked at me with worry. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Just go to your room, I'll fix this," I said with more confidence then I felt. Phoebe nodded before heading to her room and softly closing the door.

"Patricia?" I asked and knocked on the door. I heard muffled crying on the other end and my heart instantly went out to her. "I'm so sorry about what Prue did," I said sincerely.

"Go away!" came her reply.

"Please come out," I pleaded. "So you can tell me about how nobody cares about me? So I can know even more about how unwanted I am?"

She stopped as another sob escaped her mouth. I opened the door and found Patricia sitting in the corner of the room. I didn't know what to do, I wanted nothing more than to comfort her but I felt that it would be awkward. So I sat next to her and talked to her. Apparently, Victor's girlfriend said that to her too. Countless amount of times. She kept telling her how mom never cared about her and secretly wished that she wasn't born. She said so many terrible things to Patricia that I felt nothing but sympathy for the poor girl.

"Didn't you ever tell Victor?" I asked.

"For what?" Patricia asked hopelessly. "It's not like he'd believe me." She sighed and finally looked at me with tears in her eyes. "He said he would personally pay someone to take care of me, that I couldn't be taken care of because I was too frustrating and that he would be surprised if anyone would be able to stand me. He said not even my own mother could stand me."

A few more tears slid down her cheek and onto the floor. She let out a quivering breath and I couldn't help but hug the hurting girl. She stiffed up at first but quickly embraced my hug. "Don't worry about Victor, he'll never learn," I said soothingly and Patricia gave a watery smile.

**************************************************a few hours** **later***************************************************  
I was sitting at my laptop, surfing the web when there was a soft knock at the window. Stifling a yawn, I opened the window and let Prue in.

"I thought you we going to stay at Andy's overnight or something," I said.

"I wish," Prue replied and stopped short when she saw Patricia sleeping. "What is she doing here?" she hissed at me.

"She **LLVES** here," I reminded her.

"Why is she in _**MY**_ bed?" Prue turned to glare at me.

"She doesn't have a bed Prue, give her a break she came at a short notice!"

"I wish she didn't come at all," Prue growled and narrowed her eyes at our sister.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "You know, you had no right being such a bitch to her," I pointed out.

"She was crying from what you said." Prue shrugged. "That's good. So she'll go back to where she's wanted. Oh wait, but then she'll have nowhere to go."

I bit my lip in frustration.

"You are such a brat that it's not even funny," I growled. "Our poor innocent sister is hurting on the inside but can't even be comforted because of you! Patricia didn't do anything and just because you're not daddy's little girl anymore you want to take wrath on her."

Prue looked hurt but I didn't care. I wasn't done. "Well you know what Prue?" I continued, lowering my voice. "It's not all about you all the time so get used to having Patricia around." Prue glared at me and without a word, she grabbed a blanket and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I called after her. "I'm sleeping in the couch because I'm NOT sleeping in the same room as her." Prue stomped off and slammed the door on her way out. Patricia stirred in bed and I quickly shut my laptop and went to sleep.

**_A.N._**

**_Sorry for the long update, I'll try to make it faster. Tell me what you think! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prue's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the TV. I opened my eyes and spotted Phoebe across from me, watching TV.

"_**Phoebe**_," I groaned. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

Phoebe shushed me. "Can't you see I'm watching TV?"

I frowned at her then threw a cushion at her face. "Turn it off," I moaned.

"Shh."

_**"TURN IT OFF!"**_

"Hey Phoebe," Patricia said walking to our baby sister.

"Hey Tricia." Phoebe moved over and Patricia sat next to her. Patricia looked at me and I sent her an icy glare even though it was much less intimidating with me half asleep and everything. I scowled and turned away from her.

"Don't worry about the Grinchet. She's just pissed off because she woke up on the wrong side of the _**COUCH.**_"

I couldn't take it and stomped upstairs into my bed.

"Hey grumpy," Piper greeted as I collapsed on my bed. I had no energy left to talk so I just turned away from her and almost instantly fell asleep. The first thing I felt was a tap on my shoulder. I was too tired to respond so I ignored it, hoping it would go away. The tapping continued. No such luck. I slowly opened my eyes and flinched at the light and looked at Piper.

"What!" I asked rudely.

"Gram's told me to wake you up," she said. I looked at the time then groaned.

"It's only 12:00," I moaned. "Way too early," Piper agreed sarcastically. _**"How dare she!"**_

I rolled my eyes then got out of bed.

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes," I said as Patricia walked into the room.

"Hi Patricia," Piper said warmly and pinched my arm as a warning to keep my mouth shut. I winced and glared at her then looked at my skin that started to turn red.

Patricia smiled at Piper and ignored me COMPLETLY while grabbing her phone. "Hey, I'm talking Phoebe's 'tour of the neighborhood' so I'll be back in a few hours."

Piper jumped and ran over to her. "No! Don't do it! She pleaded. "Phoebe doesn't know what she's doing. I'LL tour you around the neighborhood."

Phoebe walked into the room. "Can we grab some ice-cream on the way?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need to get the special for this little lady," Piper said looking at Patricia.

"You never had real ice cream before," she said, shaking her head sadly. Patricia laughed and I felt myself grow upset because she reminded me of mom. _**EVERYTHING**_ about Patricia reminded me of mom. It was a BIG reason why I hated her so much.

"Prue? Hellooo, anyone home?" I looked up to see Piper waving her hand in my face.

"Stop it!" I snapped.

"Are you coming downstairs?" She asked and I nodded while dragging out of bed.

"Wait for me, I'll come with you guys," I said and Piper smiled.

We went around the block, around the park and near the beach, stuff like that. Then we stopped at an ice-cream shop. Of course, nobody wanted to pay so I ended up paying for them.

"You guys SO owe me," I growled before stepping up to the counter and handed the money to the cashier. I opened the door open roughly and stopped when I felt myself hit someone. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and blushed in embarrassment as I helped the guy up.

"It's okay," he said. "I should've been looking."

I smiled at the guy and realized that he was pretty attractive. His dark hair was in a little Mohawk and he had light brown eyes that at the moment was studying my face. A blush crept up my cheeks as I realized that I was staring at him.

"Prue come on," Piper said impatiently and tugged at my arm. I gave the guy another small smile before allowing myself to be pulled along by my sister.

"What was THAT all about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly and ignored the look that she gave me.

"Prue, can we go to the mall?" Phoebe asked while we got into the car. I almost laughed out loud. Like I was going to waste my day with my sisters.

"No Phoebe," I said patiently.

"Can we go to the beach?" Patricia asked softly and I could feel her green eyes boring into mine. Why did Piper have to stick her in the front?

"Yeah, can we?" Phoebe asked excitedly. That was an absolute NO. We didn't need a repeat of what happened to our mom.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said softly and tried to keep the emotion out of my voice as my throat tightened. It was almost as if Patricia could sense my emotion and quickly changed the subject.

"So what's school like?" The car was dead silent. School wasn't a great place to be all of the time. It was okay for me since I happened to be the most popular one in the school. I was your typical popular girl, I was a cheerleader, I was dating the best football player on the team (in EVERYONE'S opinion) and everyone loved/envied me. And I never EVER let anyone know that I was related to my sisters. But _come on. _It's school!

"School's a challenge for some, a piece of cake for others," Piper said finally.

Patricia sighed loudly and slunk in her seat. "Great, just great. I'll be the new girl in school that NOBODY will want to talk to!" Her face fell and I almost felt sorry for the poor girl. Almost. There was a small part of me that felt that deserved it after all these years. If it weren't for her, Victor wouldn't have left the family and maybe mom wouldn't have died. I know that it seemed far-fetched, but to me it made perfect sense. Maybe if Victor was still there, he would stop her from going to the lake on that fateful day and maybe she wouldn't drowned. I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white then gripped it even harder. I wasn't going to cry. Not here.

"Patricia, turn on the radio," Piper said tapping our sister. Patricia did as she was told and loud rock music floated through the speakers.

"Oh my gosh Evanescence! Turn it up!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Ugh, you guys listen to Evanescence?" I said in disbelief.

"At least it's better than that One Direction _**crap**_ you listen to," Piper mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled in front of the manor. "That's the Grand Tour," I said sarcastically as we got out of the car.

"Hey Prue!" I looked up to see my best friend Jenna run up to me.

"Hey." We hugged then sat on the roof of my car.

"So are you going?" she asked.

"Where?"

"Crystal's party of course!"

I gave her a blank look and she quickly filled me in on how they were having a huge blowout for her 16th birthday and she invited everyone in her grade.

"It's going to be the party of the year, how did you not know about it?" Jenna asked me and I shrugged innocently.

"I had other things on my mind lately," I admitted and told her about my sisters arrival and how I wasn't exactly happy about it.

"Prue," Jenna said softly after I stopped talking. She bit her bottom lip but searched my face before coming up with an answer.

"Did you ever think that maybe you're not mad at Patricia but someone more close to heart?"

I gave her a confused look and she sighed while running a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"Maybe you're mad at a parent," she suggested and I found myself about to laugh.

"I'm _**BEYOND**_ mad at Victor!" I exclaimed. "That _**BASTARD**_ had the _**NERVE**_ to leave us!"

Jenna sighed again and kept quiet for a few minutes. "Maybe you're mad at your mom," she said quietly.

I stared at her then quickly shook my head. "No, of course not," I dismissed. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it Prue?" she asked. "Think about it, Patricia looks and acts EXACTLY like her. She's like your mom's mini-me and she left around the time your mom died. If she comes back then it's like a constant reminder of the one you lost." I tried to hold back tears that were starting to form.

"No, that's not true," I pleaded. "Prue, you feel like when your mom died she abandoned you isn't that right?"

I nodded and choked back my tears. "You're sister represents your mom. All the anger and sadness that you feel is for your mom but you're letting your sister take the fall." At this point I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and they started flowing freely. "Prue, whatever you're feeling you have to fix it because now you're letting your sister take the fall for everything that happened and it's not her fault." I stood up and furiously wiped my eyes.

"I appreciate you trying to help, but you're wrong," I said and desperately tried to hold back my tears. "I'll see you later," I whispered and headed for the house. I heard Jenna call my name but I ignored her and walked inside.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I sat in my room, my laptop in my lap as I surfed the web. Patricia sat next to me and looked on eagerly as I went on a website.

"This is mom," I said showing her pictures on my laptop.

"I really do look like her," Patricia said and touched the laptop screen. I smiled at my little sister and changed the picture.

"Piper!" Patricia and I looked at each other. "Piper!"

I gave my sister the laptop. "I'll be right back," I assured her then went to the source of the noise.

"Prue," I said exasperated while walking into the kitchen. Prue was fuming and held up the carton of milk.

"You froze the milk!" she exclaimed throwing in on the counter.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You were screaming bloody murder this _**WHOLE TIME**_ just to tell me that I froze the milk?" Prue grew even angrier and I kept my mouth shut.

She took a deep breath and her voice was surprisingly calm. "Never mind, she said. "I'll just BUY some!" She stormed outside, slamming the door behind her. I walked back upstairs and found Patricia curled on my bed with the laptop in front of her.

"What was that all about?" she asked as I sat down next to her.

"Nothing, just Prue getting pissed off over milk." I took the laptop and showed her more pictures from when we were younger. A few hours later, Patricia fell asleep in my bed while I was thinking about school. I didn't like it. In fact, I was terrified. I made the biggest mistake of my life and I knew it was only a matter of time before everyone found out.

Prue strolled into the room and rummaged through the closet. "Got milk?" I asked playfully and she smirked as she pulled out some clothes.

"It's downstairs with the other one."

"I almost forgot, how was the movie yesterday?" Prue shrugged before turning around to look at me.

"I fell asleep when they were playing some hockey game," she said with an innocent smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked. "Wait, isn't that in the beginning? You didn't even make it through the first 5 minutes!"

Prue shrugged again and pulled out another cute dress.

"Why are you looking for dresses?" I asked.

"For Crystal's party. It's going to be HUGE and I'm dressing up for it. Not too sophisticated or anything but still cute."

I nodded even though I didn't really pay attention after the first few seconds.

"Do you like it?" she asked and twirled around in her dress.

"Yeah," I said. Prue looked in the mirror before frowning.

"I don't like it," she said. I sighed and watched my sister as she changed multiple times before finally choosing something to wear.

"Isn't that your first choice?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is," Prue said and smiled at her choice while I shook my head in disbelief. Patricia rolled over on the bed. The only thing, she was already on the edge of the bed. She rolled off and fell to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" she said in a groggy voice. Prue and I started laughing as I helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I'll live," she mumbled tiredly, looking herself over.

"I heard about that," I told Prue. "About what?" Patricia asked.

"A big party going on tonight," I responded then turned to Prue. "You should let us go with you."

Prue laughed. "You're cute. Gram's isn't going to let us go to a party like that!" I sighed when I realized that she was right. There was absolutely NO way that she would let us go.

"Not unless we have someone stay for us," Patricia said deviously.

"I'm listening." We leaned in while Patricia told us the plan.

"That's crazy!" I exclaimed.

"But it might work," Prue said excitedly. "Patricia you're a genius!"

Patricia beamed and Prue took out her cell. "There's already a problem," I reminded them.

"What?" Patricia and Prue asked at the same time.

"Hey guys," Phoebe said walking into the room and flopping on the bed. "I'm bored."

We all shared a look before Prue walked over to Phoebe. "Phoebe, we need a favor," she said carefully.

Phoebe looked at all of us before connecting the dots. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" she said raising an eyebrow.

We all nodded and she laughed. "You know, pillows aren't going to help ALL three of you," she said.

"That's why we're having replacements for us," Prue said.

"So where do I fit in?" Phoebe asked, clearly confused.

"Well one, don't tell Grams," I said. "And two, keep Gram's away from the room. We can't be 100% sure that this'll work."

Phoebe nodded but stopped as a devious smile appeared on her face. "You guys need insurance," she said slowly.

"You can't be sure that I won't squeal on you. Can you?" Prue narrowed her eyes and I crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" Patricia asked suspiciously.

"Twenty dollars." She looked at us. "EACH."

We stared at her as if she had three heads.

"Each?" we screeched.

"Do you want to go to that party or don't you?" Phoebe asked. I glared at her as I took out twenty dollars and gave it to her. Prue did the same and Patricia gave her two dimes.

"That's not twenty dollars," Phoebe said. Patricia rolled her eyes and gave Phoebe two tens. "Nice doing business with you," she commented before walking back into her room.

"I hope it's worth it," Prue mumbled and took out her phone again.

"If we get caught we'll be in BIG trouble," I said worriedly.

"Getting cold feet already Piper?" Patricia teased.

"Okay, thanks you're awesome!" Prue hung up the phone, smiling. "Okay so I got people to help us and Cynthia's giving us a ride," she said excitedly.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said happily.

"What am I going to wear?" Patricia asked asked.

"I'll let you borrow something from me," I said. She smiled and we went downstairs for dinner.

**Prue's P.O.V.**

After going over the plan one more time, we went downstairs and had dinner. Patricia pushed her plate away and sighed loudly.

"What's the matter?" Grams asked.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired," Patricia responded. "I'm taking a nap after this. So _**DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE**_." She glared at everyone around the table and I almost laughed. She was a good actress.

"I'm tired too," Piper said.

"Serves you right for staying up all night," I teased.

"Well, if you weren't talking all night I could've slept," she shot back.

"I'm taking a nap now," Patricia said and walked upstairs. We finished our dinner and said that we were taking naps.

"Prue?" Grams called and I turned around.

"Your Aunt Gale isn't feeling well so I'm going to visit her." I nodded and tried to hold my smile in.

"We're good!" I said and high-fived my sisters.

*******************************************************A few hours later******************************************************  
The party was loud and very fun but I was looking for one person.

"Have you seen Andy?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah, he went over there a while ago," Cynthia replied. I started walking towards the direction they were in when I bumped into someone and their drink ended up all over them.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed before I realized it was the same guy I knocked to the ground at the ice-cream shop.

"Completely my fault," he said before looking me in the eye.

"Hey," he said. "We keep running into each other," I pointed out while trying to calm down my burning cheeks.

"Must be for a reason," he said and held out his hand. "I'm Jason Veltano," he introduced.

"Prue Halliwell," I said and shook his hand. "Are you new here?"

He nodded. "I moved here a while ago. My friend was invited and she dragged me with her. I'm glad that I came now."

"Oh really? Why is that?" I had to shout to be heard above the music.

"I was hoping to meet someone here," he said.

"So was I," I said softly. The music suddenly became softer and slower.

Jason took my hand and pulled me away from the music. "I would like to know more about you Prue," he said softly, his eyes boring into mine.

I felt my heartbeat quicken and I took a few deep breaths. "You first," I said softly.

He chuckled softly and told me about himself. He was a junior like me and he moved because his parents died. He was now living with his aunt and cousins here and he was about to start school.

"I'm so sorry," I said when he finished and he shrugged it off.

"They're in a happy place now and that's all I ever really wanted," he said. I smiled then looked down, toying with my hands.

"I lost my parents too," I said quietly then met his eyes. "My mom drowned a few years ago and my dad cheated on her and left the family."

Jason frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"Me too," I replied quietly. "But it made me a stronger person because of it."

Jason smiled. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he commented and I smirked.

Jason took my hand again and looked me in the eye. "Would you like to dance?" he asked sweetly.

I felt my smile grow wider and I completely forgot about Andy as I took his hand and nodded. A few minutes later I found myself laughing as Jason spun me around. The song ended and I pulled away from Jason to get a drink.

"Let me get it," he assured me and ran over to the drinks. He came back almost immediately and gave me a cup of fruit punch. I drank it and we were talking when after a while I needed to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I told him and went inside the house. I knocked on the door and when there was no answer, I pushed the door open. Nothing would've prepared me for what I saw on the other side. It wasn't a bathroom but a bedroom. And in the bedroom in bed, was my best friend and my boyfriend. _Oh my God._

I slowly started backing up, trying desperately not to cry.

"Prue," Jenna whispered. I ignored her and ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open and exited out of the house with tears streaming down my face.

**_A.N. XD I know it's random but I didn't know how else to have Prue stumble on them. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper's P.O.V.**  
I was walking around the house, admiring the large size of it when I suddenly saw Prue running past me and crying. Without , hesitation, I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she protested and pulled out of my grasp.

"Prue, what's the matter?" I asked in concern.

She looked at me before tearing up and running out the room again. I sighed loudly before descending up the stairs to where all the younger teens were. I saw Patricia talking to a guy before looking up and seeing me. I pointed to the door and motioned her over. She frowned and gave me a puppy face when she realized where I was going.

"Get over here!" I snapped impatiently. Patricia rolled her eyes and got off of the couch but not before waving to the guy behind her.

"Why are we leaving so early? It just started!"

"NO, the DRINKING just started." I pointed out as I stopped and looked at my sister a little closer.

"Piper, I'm not drunk," Patricia said irritably.

"Nobody said you WERE," I snapped back as we walked outside. "Prue's really upset about something so she's going home."

"Oh great, just ruin our fun," Patricia mumbled.

"Hey!" I snapped. "In case you didn't notice, we weren't SUPPOSED to be here."

Patricia shrugged. "True," she commented.

The ride home was pretty much silent except for Patricia and I talking to each other.

_This night can't get any worse._

_**Understatement of the century.**_

**Prue's P.O.V.**

"PRUEDENCE HALLLWELL!" Grams shouted and I flinched.

"Patricia, Piper go upstairs. You too Phoebe." All my sisters shared a look before climbing up the stairs.

"Prue, what happened to you?" Grams asked.

"I'm sorry Grams," I whispered, close to tears.

"You put your sister's in danger by bring them somewhere that you YOURSELF should've been! What type of example are you setting for them? Is that what your mother would've wanted?" The last part was like a punch in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as tears made their way down my face. Grams saw me crying and softened up.

"I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. But don't you want to set a better example for them? What you did tonight was extremely irresponsible."

"Don't you think I know that!" I snapped, all the frustration building up inside of me.

"I know they shouldn't have been there but this isn't 100% my fault! I have to take care of my sisters so much that I never have time to do anything myself! I made a mistake, I know that! But I NEVER get to do anything myself without worrying about everyone else! I didn't ask to be the mother of the family, mom did! What about my dreams? Oh, wait I almost forgot, I'm not _SUPPOSED _to have any am I? No, instead I will be stuck taking care of them until they graduate!"

"Prue!" Grams snapped.

"It's not fair!" I cried.

"It's not a choice Prue," Grams said softly.

"Apparently not. It's times like these that I wish that I wasn't a part of this family," I said coldly before stomping upstairs & collapsing in my bed. I didn't WANT to take care of anyone but myself. I wanted to live MY OWN life! I thought about how I always wanted to become a famous photographer, my dream ever since I was smaller.

_Well you can kiss those dreams goodbye because that's not gonna happen._

That night was the beginning of bad days. The next day stayed in bed and ignored everyone around me. I apparently couldn't trust my best friends, who I practically known my whole life so how could I trust anyone else?

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. "Ugh," I moaned and proceeded to sit up but felt a little dizzy.

"Oh great, you're up," Piper said walking into the room.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked. "I don't even remember going to sleep."

Piper opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as our bedroom door opened and Phoebe walked in. "Hey SNITCH," Piper spat.

"I'm not a snitch!" Phoebe protested. "It's not fault Grams caught you!"

"Yes it is! Thanks to you, we're grounded!"

"Like I said, it's not my fault!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Guys-" I started before getting cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Prue suddenly screamed. "Will everyone just SHUT UP!" The room fell into dead silence and Prue took a quivering breath.

"Prue, what's the matter?" Piper asked and walked over to her. Prue opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" Piper pushed.

"You know what Piper I do have a problem. The problem is that I have to keep babying you guys while you go living your life I'm stuck here watching you!" The room was still uncomfortably silent and I took the opportunity to change the subject since it was clearly a touchy one.

"What happened last night?" Prue's eyes quickly filled with tears and Piper just shook her head at me.

"We went to a party and got busted," she quickly explained.

"I'm sorry you guys got caught," Phoebe blurted after a while. "Grams walked in and was about to leave when someone sneezed and someone else's phone went off and Grams recognized our voices..." she trailed off as she realized that neither Piper or Prue were listening to her. She sighed and looked to the ground and started playing with her hands. I smiled and motioned her over than gave her a hug.

"I don't blame you," I said while still holding on to her. Phoebe gave a light laugh and hugged me tighter.

"I love you Tricia," she said.

"I love you too Pheeb's," I replied. Piper came out of her thoughts then turned towards me.

"Patricia, do you remember anything you told me last night?" she asked nervously. I thought about it then shook my head.

She moved over & sat next to me.

"Last night, you said something that I need to understand." She looked into my eyes as if she were trying to read my thoughts.

"What did you hear last night?" I asked nonchalantly. Piper took a deep breath and avoided my eyes.

"Last night, you said that you didn't want to get hurt anymore. What does that mean?" I looked at her as I tried to recall if I said that.

_I wouldn't be THAT stupid to tell her about it. I wouldn't tell ANYONE about it! Not after last time..._

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I don't understand." I was really hoping my fear on the inside wasn't showing.

_Please don't say it, please drop the subject._

"You were afraid that someone would hurt you," Piper said softly. "Is there anyone here hurting you?"

She shot a glare at Prue but Prue was too busy staring at the ground to notice.

"Nobody is hurting me Piper," I said calmly, trying to keep calm.

_At least not here._

"But why would you lie then?" Piper asked.

"I was tired. People say crazy things when they're tired!"

"But if that's the case why are you acting weird?"

"Can't you just drop the subject?" I begged. Piper took a step forward and I shrunk away from her. "Just leave me alone," I pleaded.

"Patricia-"

"Just drop the subject!" With that I turned around and ran out of my room and into Phoebe's where I slammed and locked the door before collapsing into sobs. Maybe coming here was a mistake if I was crying more than once in _**A WEEK.**_ The door opened and I tried (but failed) to keep my tears in. Someone sat next to me and I expected it to be Phoebe or Piper trying to comfort me but was more than surprised to see my eldest sister staring back at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped. "Aren't you happy? You made me upset! Isn't that all you wanted? Do you hate me THIS MUCH?" I broke off crying again and turned away from Prue.

"I don't hate you," she said softly.

"I'm sure you don't," I replied sarcastically. "You never liked me! You always hated me because you blamed me for everything that went wrong in your life."

Prue's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for everything! I don't mean to make you hate me so much." Prue was about to say something but I cut her off. "I'm sorry you hate me, I'm sorry you're sisters hate me, I'm sorry my own MOTHER hates me!"

Prue shook her head as more tears fell. "Nobody hates you," she whispered.

I'm SURE that was true. I felt more tears well up and I stood up. "Thanks, but I don't NEED your sympathy," I snapped as I ran downstairs he stairs and out the door. "I don't need their sympathy. If I'm such a complication then maybe I should just leave." And that's exactly what I did.

**_A.N. So what's Patricia hiding? Tell me what you think! :) Sorry again for the long update, I'll try to make it faster._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prue's P.O.V.**

"Prue, where is she!" Piper shouted while pacing around the room.

"Piper, please calm down," I pleaded.

"No, I will not calm down Prue! Our sister is walking around San Francisco, alone, scared, and God knows what else and you want me to calm down?"  
Piper was FUMING, she looked about ready to have a panic attack.

"Piper, _**PIPER!**_" I grabbed my sister by her shoulders and made her look me in the eye.

"What if something happens to her Prue? It'll be our fault because we didn't try to help her. She probably thinks we don't care about her!" She glared at me. "It's not like you tried to welcome her either," she spat.

"Piper, I'm sorry but I have a lot going on in my life."

"So you had to push her away? Prue, I swear sometimes I can't stand you. You made her cry, you were rude, and you practically told her that you hated her. If anyone's to blame for this mess, it's you." Piper's words stung and I took a few steps back.

"I don't hate her," I pleaded.

"Sure you don't," Piper replied sarcastically. "You treated her like she was the one to cause everything that happened."

"It _**IS**_ her fault!" I suddenly screamed. "If she didn't leave, maybe Victor wouldn't have left. Maybe the bastard would've kept us as a family. If he did then maybe this wouldn't have happened. She caused all of it and if she stayed with us then maybe mom wouldn't be so upset and then-" All of a sudden I stopped talking as I remembered everything that happened that day.

_**Flashback**_**:**

"Say good-bye to mommy," Victor said. Our sister's bright green eyes quickly filled with tears as she ran over to mom.

"I want to stay with you!" she cried holding on to our mom for dear life.

"Honey, it'll be okay," mom assured hugging her tighter. She put Patricia down and Victor picked her up and started walking out the door.

"Daddy, please don't go," I pleaded as I started to cry. At the same time, Patricia was wriggling in Victor's arms.

"No! Mommy" she cried trying to get down.

"Mommy!" Victor left the house and mom slowly closed the door.

"Why did daddy have to go?" I asked mom as I started to cry harder.

"He'll be back soon, my mom replied, running her hands through my dark hair.

"Prue?" I looked at Piper before realizing that I had been crying.

"I just-" I started to say before bursting into tears. _I had to fix this,_ I realized. I _just had to._

**Patricia's P.O.V.**  
I was running the moment my foot stepped outside the house, tears blurring my vision and I could barely see in front of me. But it didn't matter, I wouldn't be able to tell where I was anyways. I ran even faster in hopes I could outrun all the bad things in my life. I was in the woods when all at once memories came rushing to me and I slid to the ground, no longer to keep in my emotions.

_Why me?_ I thought. _What did I ever do?_ I thought about my nightmare of a childhood that I was forced to live through, thanks to my father. Then I thought about how I wasn't even wanted here and I cried harder when I realized that nobody in my life cared about me.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ I curled on the damp ground and stayed there for a long time, wishing that it could all just go away.

"Prue, I found her!" a voice piped up and long time later.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly and I shook my head and held on to her as if she were the only thing keeping me there. In a way, it was.

"Shh, it's okay," Piper said soothingly and tried to calm me down. "Don't scare us again okay?" Her worried eyes never left mine and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay?" she repeated. I nodded and gulped.

"I promise," I whispered and she pulled me in for another hug.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

After we got home, Prue, Patricia and I lied on my bed. As frustrating as it was, Patricia refused to tell us what was happening or why she ran away. She just curled up on my bed and tried to change the subject.

"I just... I don't really want to talk about it," she explained

"It'll get better," Prue promised and Patricia smiled.

"I love you guys," she said.

"Well we love you too," I replied happily.

"That's good considering you're the only ones who do."

"That's so not true," Prue said.

"Well at least I know I have you guys," Patricia said softly.

A few hours later we were fast asleep in our room when all of a sudden I jolted awake.

"Piper," Phoebe whispered.

"What?" I replied sleepily.

"Can I stay here with you guys?" I was about to ask why when all of a sudden I heard thunder booming outside and Phoebe unwillingly jumped. I was about to tease her but thought better of it.

"Sure," I replied making space on my bed and my little sister climbed into it.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," I replied. Then we both fell asleep.

_**A.N. A bit short, I know but I promise to try to update faster. Please please please review and tell me what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

That night I was sleeping in Prue's bed. It was after 3:00am by now so I should've been asleep, but I wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier today. I didn't mean for everything to happen, it just did.I stared up at the ceiling, as the storm raged outside. The thunder gave a soft roar as the purple skies lit up with lightning. The sound of the wind escalated as the storm continued. It was the perfect way to describe how I was feeling. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the storm lull me to sleep.

The first thing I heard was an alarm clock shrieking, scaring the daylights out of me as I jumped out of my sleep and started screaming. Piper, who was startled at the sudden noise screamed too and suddenly fell out of bed.

"Guys, it's too early for this," Prue mumbled hiding her head underneath a pillow.

"Rise and shine people!" Phoebe came in and jumped into our bed.

"Phoebe!" Prue snapped trying to get the 12-year-old off of us.

"Get up!" she said hopping off our bed and into Piper's.

"Ugh, Phoebe!" Piper protested.

_** "GET UP,****"**_ Phoebe ordered.

"You have way too much energy for a 12-year-old," I mumbled, dragging myself out of bed.

"It's a gift," Phoebe replied.

"A gift you can't return," Piper mumbled. I started walking to the bathroom when all of a sudden Phoebe dashed past me and into the first one.

"I'm using it first!" she called. That seemed to get everyone up. Piper and I shared the same look before dashing downstairs and trying to go into the bathroom at the same time.

"Wait a minute!" I protested as Piper slammed the door shut. "That's not fair!"

_**"LIFE'S NOT FAIR!"**_ came her reply. I crossed my arms and stormed downstairs where Prue was banging on the door.

"Phoebe!" she shouted.

In response Phoebe turned on the shower. Prue rolled her eyes and went into her room while I went downstairs.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

"I can't belive this!" Prue said throwing a sweater over her shoulder.

I caught it and threw it to the side. "Can't believe what?" I asked as I stepped over the growing pile of her clothes.

_"_This! Everything is just so-" she stopped ranting and sighed.

"Prue, it's okay," I said even though I knew I was lying. "Andy shouldn't have cheated on you."

Prue flinched as I said that and I immediately regretted it. _Smooth, real smooth. _

"It's okay, my two best friends just practically stabbed me behind the back. No big deal."

I walked over and hugged my clearly hurting sister.

Prue pulled away and grabbed her bag. "It's fine, I'll be perfectly fine." She gave me a smile and walked out the room.

I looked in the mirror and almost groaned. My hair was all types of frizzy and didn't have time to be fixed.

_Well too bad_, I thought as I got my comb and attempted to tame it. After five minutes, I gave up and pulled it in a ponytail before and going downstairs.

"Where's Andy?" Phoebe asked as we sat down.

"I don't know Phoebe," Prue replied taking a drink of water.

"Well, if he takes any longer we'll have to walk to school," she continued.

Prue sighed deeply. "Andy and I broke up," she said.

Phoebe's eyes went slightly wider but she swallowed her surprise and I had to admit, she did a good job. "Did you?" she asked casually and drank some orange juice.

"Yeah, he was cheating on me with my best friend," Prue informed her as if she were talking about the weather.

Phoebe nearly choked on her orange juice and I patted her back. _**"Did he?"**_ Phoebe asked casually.

"He did, I caught them in a bedroom enjoying each others company." This time Phoebe _**DID**_ choke on her juice and coughed violently.

"But whatever," Prue said, ignoring Phoebe's reaction. "Who needs them?" Prue smiled sweetly as she got up from the table. "Who wants a ride to school?" We all looked at her weirdly but didn't say anything.

**In the car**

"Thanks, bye Prue," Phoebe said giving our sister a quick hug before running into the school.

"Patricia?" Our younger sister looked at us with terrified eyes.

"I can't do it," she whispered.

"You don't really have a choice," Prue replied with a short laugh.

"I'll come with you," I offered taking her hand.

"No, it'll be fine," Patricia decided.

"At least let us walk you in," Prue said.

"Since you asked..." Patricia replied with a smirk. Prue smiled back and found a parking spot before we walked in.

**A.n. I am _SO_ sorry for the long wait, I didn't mean for it to happen. So this is the next chapter and make sure to put in your review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Prue's P.O.V.**_

The whole day was a disaster in the making. Somehow, everyone knew about what happened at the party.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and whispers followed me as I walked the hallway.

"Geez, what is with the school today?" Chelsea asked as she caught up to me and I sighed.

"It's been a rough weekend," I admitted as I put my bag in the locker and slammed it shut. "It's just-" I started but was cut off as someone called my name. I turned around and came face to face with Andy and I gave him one look before slamming my locker door shut and storming away.

"Prue, come on please," Andy pleaded. I stopped walking whirled around, refusing to look him in the eye.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

Andy blushed slightly but regained his posture. "We need to talk," he started.

"About _what_? Are you going to make excuses for what I saw?" Andy shoot his head and sighed again.

"At least let me explain," he started.

"There's nothing to explain," I snapped. "I guess I wasn't good enough. I guess our relationship didn't mean anything to you, did it?"

"Prue! Of course it did!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"If it meant so much to you, why did you do it?" I felt unwanted tears surface but I didn't care. Andy looked to the ground, unable to come with a reasonable answer.

"You know what, forget it, just forget it," I whispered. "I hope you two are happy." With that I ran to the bathroom and sank to the floor.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry,_ I thought stubbornly. _It's not worth it._

The door to the girl's bathroom opened and Chelsea came in.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly and I didn't answer as I played with the bracelet that Andy had gave me for my birthday.

"Why did he do this me?" I asked, looking at my friend for some answers as if she knew everything.

"I don't know sweetie," she replied. I wiped my eyes angrily and she pulled me in for a hug. "I'm really sorry."

A few moments later I took a deep breath and got up.

"You know what, I'm not going to just stand here and accept this. He can screw someone else's life, I'm done." With that I got up, threw the bracelet in the trash, and stormed out of the bathroom...and straight into Jenna. I dropped my stuff and swore as she looked rolled her eyes .

"In a hurry?" She asked before bending down and picking up my things.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," I snapped, snatching my things from her. Jenna sighed and looked at me sheepishly, nervously running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Prue, look I'm really sorry about what happened-" she started but just then the bell rang, cutting her off. I took a few steps forward until were face-to-face.

"You think you're sorry now?" I said sharply, leaning closer to her. "Just wait, I'm going to make your life a living hell."

I stormed away from her and went to my home room, leaving her alone in the hallway.

The day couldn't have gotten any worse. I avoided Andy and Jenna for as long as possible...then lunch came.

"Hey," Chelsea greeted as I sat next to her.

"Hey," I said glumly. Just then I realized that Chelsea wasn't saying anything. I looked up and saw Andy and Jenna walk in, hand in hand. A lump formed in my throat but I refused to let it show, I couldn't let them get the upper hand.

"How are you holding up?" Chelsea asked, pulling my out of my thoughts. I gave her a small smile and she frowned. "That bad?"

"She stole my boyfriend Chelsea, **_YES_** that bad!" She started to frown but stopped as she looked behind me.

I followed her eyes and right behind me sat Jenna and Andy, kissing passionately.

"God, get a room!" she snapped, causing Jenna and Andy to look up. Andy blushed a deep, red while Jenna didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" she asked icily as she glared at me. "Because last time I checked, you're no longer dating Andy. HE moved on, and so should you."

"You know what, you're right," I said. "If he wants to put his mouth on something gross then I guess it's not really my concern." Jenna glared as Chelsea gave a small laugh.

"My mouth may be _gross_, but it seems like he prefers mine to yours, which should probably say something. Believe me, when it comes to Andy, you don't stand a chance."

"Jenna, that's enough," Andy said softly, trying to pull her away from us.

"No Andy, she wants to know the truth of that night then I don't see the harm in telling her,'" Jenna replied with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jenna-" Andy warned but she ignored him.

"You may have caught us that night, but it wasn't the first time that we slept together. Actually, how long have we been secretly dating? Three, four weeks?"

"You're lying, Andy would never do that to me okay? So stop trying to get to me because it's not going to work." I said. I looked at Andy for him to say that she was lying but he refused to look me in the eye.

_Oh my God._

"She's not lying is she?" I asked softly but Andy didn't answer. "Wow, and here I was thinking we were friends. I treated you like a real friend should treat you while you were off slutting it up with my boyfriend."_  
_

"Oh Prue, don't get mad, it's not my fault that he chose me over you," she replied and suddenl, I snapped. I grabbed the ice-cold drink off of my tray and without thinking, I poured it all over Jenna. She jumped up and let out a scream as everyone in the cafeteria turned to look. I quickly gathered my things and bolted out the door before bumping into someone and dropping everything.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time and I looked up.

"Jason?" I asked. Jason looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile and I blushed although I couldn't tell why.

"Prue! I had no idea you came to this school!"

"Well, I had no idea you came here either."

Just then the bell rang, cutting us off.

"I'll see you later," I said and started to walk off when he stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but do you have any idea where Mr. Hopkins room is? I really don't know where to go."

"It's no problem, I'm going there too," I said as I led him to the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Patricia's P.O.V._**

I sat in the back of the classroom, trying to ignore the whispers and stares of the people around me. I clenched my pencil on frustration, this was getting aggravating. Moving to a new state with new people was bad enough but I couldn't stand the constant staring, it pissed me off. If that wasn't bad enough, I had so much homework that it would guarantee me to stay up all night. Even worse, I had no idea what the hell they were talking about!

_That's ,what I get for transferring in the middle of the freakin school year_, I thought with a sigh. I was currently in Algebra class. It wouldn't be so bad if I could decipher the gibberish they were saying. Math was another foreign language class to me, except that foreign languages were fairly easy for me to learn. One of my friends back in New York was Spanish and she decided to try and teach me how to speak it. It worked out well until she moved away a couple of years ago. I sighed and sat up in my chair when I realized that everyone was once again staring at me.

"What!" I snapped and the girl behind me laughed.

"Nice to see you paying attention," my teacher said sarcastically. "Can you tell me the answer to this problem?"

I looked at the board and frowned.

"How the hell am I supposed to know the answer if there isn't any numbers?" I asked as the class once again started laughing. I felt myself grow red and I sunk in my chair, wishing the day would hurry up and end already.

"Quiet down!" my teacher snapped before looking at me. "You say you're from New Jersey, right?"

"New York," I corrected and she sighed.

"Where were you exactly before you left?"

I shrugged innocently and tried to ignore the teacher's stare. "I remember that we were in Chapter 5 or something. My teacher's eyes went slightly wide and she took a deep breath. "We had learned chapter 5 in the third week of school," she said. "You're very far behind, I don't know how we're going to catch you up before the final."

"I can tutor her," a voice piped up. The girl behind me gave me a sly smile and I inwardly moaned.

"That's so sweet of you Lexie," the teacher gushed. "That would be great."

_What the hell is this, some charity case?_

"Anything to help our **_new student_** catch up," Lexie said, pronouncing new student like it was some big deal that she was helping me out. I already knew that I wouldn't like this Lexie _at all._

Just then the bell rang and everyone bolted out the door before I could blink. I quickly gathered my things and as soon as everyone else left, I walked up to the teacher's desk. She didn't look up I approached her as she continued to grade the papers. I cleared my throat loudly and she finally looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a friendly smile plastered on her clearly impatient face as she rested her glasses on top of her head. Loose curls fell from her bun and fell over her face and realized that she was very young for a teacher.

"Is the tutor session necessary for me?" I asked nervously.

"There's nothing wrong with a little extra help," she insisted.

"I know but I can't learn at a fast pace like everyone else."

"You can do anything if you try hard enough-"

"No, you don't understand."

"Lexie's a great student, she'll help you." I felt myself grow frustrated as I realized that she wasn't listening at all.

"Never mind," I said softly and stalked out of the classroom. I quickly realized that it was lunch time and I groaned inwardly as I saw how big the cafeteria was. I joined the lunch line and when I finally emerged, I looked around the cafeteria and groaned as I saw that the room was PACKED.

"Oh God," I said softly as I slowly walked down the room. People began to stare but I ignored them as I continued to try looking for a seat. Finally, after what seemed like eternity I found an empty table and started to sit down when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," I said just as the person turned and glared at me.

"Watch it, freak!" she hissed before storming off.

I sighed again and sat down before I started eating.

_And they wonder why I people hate high school._

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice as someone quietly rested their tray on the table and sit next to me. I finally looked up and saw my older sister smiling at me.

"Piper!" I cried, throwing my arms around her.

"I found you," she said playfully and I couldn't help but laugh.

"God, I'm so glad to see you right now."

"Tough first day?" she guessed.

"The worst!"

"It's okay, it'll get better," she promised.

"Yeah, but until that happens I'm not going to like it here."

"Aw, what happened?" Piper leaned forward, waiting for my answer

"Everything! The teachers annoy me, the students won't stop staring at me and this whole this is giving me a migraine!" I finally exclaimed and took a deep breath; it felt good to finally spit it out.

"You're the new kid, it's not every day that something exciting happens at school," Piper pointed out.

"I know **_that_** but it doesn't make it any less uncomfortable."

"I know, I wish I could help you with that but unfortunately, I can't."

"You already did," I admitted. "I thought I was going to be eating by myself here. Who do you usually sit with?" Piper cringed and she motioned for me to come closer.

"The truth is, I don't usually sit in here, I go to the library because I don't like being surrounded by so many people'" she whispered.

"You're kidding!"

"You know I'm really shy…"

_True, very true. _I suddenly realized something more important and I smiled at Piper.

"What?"

"You came here so I wouldn't have to sit alone?" She looked at her lunch and didn't answer me; but she didn't need to, I already knew the answer.

"You're the best; I thought I was going to be alone and that would've _sucked! _Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug.

"You know, it's not so bad in here," she commented as she looked around.

"It's better with company instead of sitting by yourself."

"You think I would come in here without company?"

We both smiled at each other and continued to talk until the bell rang.

"Oh God, we have to go back to class," I moaned as I filled with dread.

"Don't worry, the day's almost over," Piper told me and we shared another hug before we went to our last two classes. As soon as I entered the hall, I started to look over my schedule when suddenly, I was pushed the ground.

"Move it newbie," Lexie snapped before walking away, her heels echoing in the empty hall.

_I'm not going to get mad, I'm not going to get mad,_ I told myself as I stood up. _I'm not going to let her get to me. Wait, did she just call me newbie? Typical teenage bitch, check._

"Hey, are you okay?" A guy asked as he caught up to me. I whipped around, wondering where he came from.

"I'm fine," I told him although it was all-too-obvious that I was lying.

"You think that Lexie's bad, imagine being related to her," he said and I looked at him in sympathy.

"You're related to Lexie?

"No, but I feel bad for whoever is, she's a _nightmare_," he said and I smiled. "I got you to smile, that's a good sign. By the way, I'm Alex."

"Patricia," I replied as I shook his hand. We began walking down the hall together and I felt less nervous about the whole thing.

"So you're the new kid that everyone's been talking about?" I frowned at him and he put up his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Although, I can see what the big buzz is about."

"What? That I'm the long lost Halliwell sister?"

"No, because you're different from everyone else. You don't fit in and you don't seem to care much."

"Why should I?"

"They only talk about you to piss you off, don't worry about what they say."

"Sticks and stones, right?"

"Exactly," Alex replied as he began to smile.

"Oh no, I'm so screwed," I said as I looked at my schedule.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked in concern.

"I have art class and I have no idea where I'm going, not to mention that I'm already five minutes late."

"Don't worry, I'm going the same direction," Alex said as he guided me down the hallway.

_Maybe this won't be so bad,_ I thought as I looked at Alex. He caught my eyes and I looked away.

"What?" he asked and I shrugged. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just, you don't seem like the other kids here either."

"How am I different?"

"You're not rude, you haven't once called me a freak and for the most part, you seem nice."

"Shocker, right?"

"Definitely."

"That's because I was in your shoes not too long ago. I'm not going to pretend that it was easy because it wasn't. I just don't want you going through this alone, you know?"

"Well, I appreciate it." Just then we stopped outside of a classroom and Alex opened the door.

"Ladies first," he said and I walked inside.

"Ah, Ms. Halliwell, so glad to see you made our class," My art teacher said sarcastically. I opened my mouth to respond but Alex beat me to it.

"Some idiot gave her the wrong directions to get here so I helped her find her way," he said and the teacher narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Don't be late for my class again," he warned and I smiled at Alex before finding a seat in the back of the room. An hour later, everyone ran out of the classroom and Alex stayed behind.

"Are you ready my lady?" he asked jokingly and I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me, you have Drama class next too?"

"No, unfortunately I don't, but class happens to be nearby."

_Of course it does._

Okay, take me to my next class!" I said enthusiastically and we walked through the hall until we found my classroom.

"Patricia-" he started and I looked at him in curiosity.

"Yeah?" Alex opened his mouth but stopped himself.

"Nothing, never mind," he said and I shrugged before going into the room.

_Okay, last class of the day, you can do it,_ I told myself before marching into the classroom.

As school let out, I found my way to my locker when suddenly someone covered my eyes.

"Am I supposed guess who this is?" I asked. "Okay, is it Piper?"

"Close," she said.

"Is it Prue?"

"Who else?" I smiled at my two sisters and Piper turned to look behind her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Why not?"

"Who is that guy standing behind us? He's been looking you since we came here." I turned around and saw Alex leaning on the locker and when he saw me, he smiled.

"One second," I told them before walking over to him.

"Are you stalking me?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm actually waiting for someone," he told me.

_Sure he was._

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is," Alex replied and we shared a smile. "Oh, by the way, you forgot this." He handed me a bracelet that I quickly recognized as my own.

_What the-_

"You dropped it on the ground on the way to your last class," Alex explained quickly and I nodded as I took the bracelet.

"Thanks," I said softly before going to my locker where Prue and Piper were talking.

"It's just not fair!"

"What's not fair?" I asked curiously as I joined their conversation.

"The fact that you have a boyfriend in one day while I've been here for a year and haven't gotten a guy to talk to me!"

"He's not my boyfriend" I said as I started to blush. Prue and Piper shared doubtful looks but didn't say anything.

"So, are we going or what?" I asked as I slung the backpack over my back.

"Prue has cheerleading practice, don't you Prue?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest and gave our older sister a look.

"Yeah, I do and I can't be late. Do you think you guys can walk home today?"

"It's a nice day, I don't see why not," I replied and Piper shrugged.

"Okay, great, I'll see you guys later," she said and ran off.

"So, tell me more about your boyfriend," Piper teased and I narrowed my eyes at her.

_"He's not my boyfriend!"_

"Yeah, sure," Piper giggled.

**_A.N._**

**_Okay, so this is my next chapter and any comment/review you guys have would be greatly appreciated :)_**


End file.
